greekandromangodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins of the Gods
Origins of the Gods First there was Time and then Time laid The Cosmic Egg. From that egg hatched Protogonos. It was winged and its legs were covered in coiling serpents. This god was the first ruler of the whole entire universe and it gave birth to everything that followed after that. One of them was the void of Chaos. It gave birth to Gaia (the goddess of the Earth), Eros (god of love), Tartarus (a place in the Underworld), Night, Day and Uranus (god of the sky). But Uranus married Gaia and together they created the Titans. Uranus was afraid of his children and he locked them away in Tartarus. Gaia felt sorry for her children and she gave the youngest Titan Cronus a sickle so that he may be able to kill his father. Then Cronus married his sister rhea and she gave birth to six gods. These six gods were Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia. As each one was born Cronus would eat them. But them being immortal they grew in his stomach. But when Zeus was born Rhea took a large rock, wrapped it in a blanket, and offered it to Cronus instead. She hid Zeus on Mount Ida in Crete where Gaia raised him. When he was old enough he went to Cronus and forced him to disgorge his siblings. He then released the brothers of Cronus, the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes, from their dungeon in Tartarus, from their dungeon in Tartarus. In gratitude they gave him the thunder bolt. Then along with his sibling, the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes they declared war on the Titans called the Titanomachy. The Titans lost and were casted to Tartarus and one of the Titans Atlas was punished by holding up the sky. Then the gods drew lots to see who supreme ruler of the Universe was and Zeus had won. They also drew lots to see who ruled over what and Zeus had got the sky and his power was thunder and lightning. The gods Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia '''were known as the Olympians. '''Hera and Zeus got married and had the godly children Hebe, Hephaestus, and Ares. Hephaestus and Ares became Olympians. Zeus and Leto had the godly children Apollo and Artemis and they both became Olympians. Athena was born when Zeus and Metis had mated and the amazing thing about Athena’s birth is that she was born with full armor on! She was also an Olympian. The next Olympian was born from Zeus and Maia and his name was Hermes. One of the Olympians named Aphrodite was born from the remains of Uranus. The last and final Olympian traded places with Hestia and his name was Dionysus. He was born from Zeus and the mortal Semele. Many other minor gods mated and created other minor gods. That is how the gods were created. Bibliography "Greek Gods and Goddesses." Legacy-Fall-2011. Web. 15 May 2012. . "Browsing DeviantART." Browsing DeviantART. Web. 16 May 2012. . —